Love is Forever
by Ryoku123
Summary: Roxas, Cloud and Sora are the new kids in town. But when they meet Axel, Riku and Leon, things start to get weird... From instant attraction to hidden pasts. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

A/N: Woot woot!!! I have invaded the Kingdom Hearts fandom at last!! Okay... i don't own Kingdom Hearts- at all. this story is dedicated to my buddy, SaraSecrets!!! I love you girl!!!

Enjoy.

Roxas sighed as he stopped in front of the door to his new art class.

'_This sucks'_ he thought, _'No classes with my brothers.'_

When they transferred over, Roxas, Sora, and Cloud had requested at least one class and lunch together. All they got was lunch. Sighing again, Roxas pulled open the art room door and stepped over the threshold and into the noise and bustling about. Spotting the teacher, Roxas walked around the edge of the room, attracting the class's attention as he moved.

"You must be Roxas," The teacher said as Roxas reached him, "Where's your uniform?"

"We had to order them. They haven't come in yet."

The teacher raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless, "Axel Nox!" he called out, motioning toward the most gorgeous man Roxas had ever seen.

Flaming red locks covered a pale face with mischievous, cat-like green eyes and delicious looking, full lips, "Yo, Teach. Ya called?"

"Yes, I did. This is Roxas Sugisaki. Find a spot at your table for him and tell him what the class is doing."

Those green eyes turned on Roxas and the blonde had the sudden urge to blush as Axel grinned and slung arm around Roxas's shoulders, guiding him away from the teacher, "C'mon, gorgeous. You get to sit with me."

"I have a name," Roxas murmured, glaring up at the red head, "Use it."

Axel chucked as he steered Roxas toward his chair, "But 'Gorgeous' seems to suit you so much better, what with all that leather." His gaze raked down the blonde's body, totally unashamed.

Roxas snorted and popped a set of headphones into his ears, "Well then, 'Gorgeous' says you should pop your pretty eyes back in your head and let me go to sleep."

"Awww… You think I have pretty eyes?"

When Roxas just rolled his sky-blue eyes and laid his head on the desk, Axel took the time to really look at the little treat that had fallen into his lap: Tight leather pants with belts, chains, and spikes everywhere, the small black shirt with mesh sleeves and the willowy figure beneath it all.

Making sure the blonde was asleep, Axel leaned down and brushed his lips lightly across Roxas's cheek and whispered, "This time, I'm not letting you go."

Sora grinned when he walked into his new history class and saw his uncle, Cid, yelling at his students who apparently hadn't been listening earlier.

"Ne, Ojii-san. I don't think you're supposed to yell at your students," Sora said brightly, brushing cinnamon locks out of blue eyes.

Cid stopped his ranting and turned to look at his nephew. A lopsided grin lit up his face, "Nice of ya to finally join us, brat."

Sora pouted, "I'm not a brat."

"Whatever. Git yer ass over here."

Sora smiled and sauntered over to his uncle, who slung one arm around Sora's mesh-covered shoulders, "Ok, y'all. This here's my nephew, Sora Sugisaki," he turned to Sora, "Ya can sit next to Riku."

He pointed to a sliver-haired, aquamarine-eyed boy, and Sora felt his breath catch. _'Gorgeous'_ was the only thing that ran through his mind.

Cid noticed the small smirk that formed on Riku's face and the mischievous smile that appeared on Sora's as he slunk to his seat next to the gorgeous teen, whose eyes were automatically drawn to his.

"I'm Sora," the brunette said, a little purr in his cheery voice.

Riku's smirk grew, "Riku. It's a pleasure to meet you, _Sora_." The absolute sin in his voice when he said Sora's name had him wanting to melt in his boots.

Sora grinned and winked, before he took out a notebook and a pen and began to take notes on his uncle's lecture. About five minutes later, a little piece of paper landed on his desk. Curious, Sora unfolded it:

'_Want to have lunch together?'_

Sora blinked and looked over at Riku, who only smiled. He smiled back and turned and scribbled down something on the paper and tossed it at Riku, who caught it and opened it.

'_Do you always ask the new kid that?'_

Riku replied and tossed it back to Sora.

'_Nope. Only you.'_

'_Should I feel special then?'_

'_Maybe…'_

Just then, the bell rang and Sora looked up, startled. He heard a chuckle and looked over at Riku, who was standing up, looking down at him.

"Where's your next class?"

Sora pulled out his schedule and handed it to Riku, who looked at it, then laughed.

"What?" Sora asked, standing up and taking his schedule back.

"We have every class together."

Sora's eyes widened and he laughed as well, waving to his uncle as he left the classroom.

"So…" Riku said, casting a sly glance Sora's way, "What do you say to that lunch?"

Sora's grin turned feral, "So long as you don't mind a little company."

Riku nodded and fell in step beside Sora.

'_Anything for you, darling.'_

Cloud slipped into his second hour class before everyone else and walked over to the teacher.

"Vincent," the blonde said, walking up to his uncle's boyfriend.

Ruby eyes turned in his direction, and Cloud saw a soft smile before the dark-haired man stood and took his schedule, "You have to call me Mr. Valentine at school, Cloud."

Cloud smirked and nodded, "So where do I sit, Valentine-sensei?"

"You can sit next to Squall," Vincent said.

A blond eyebrow arched, "Squall?"

"My name's Leon," a husky voice said.

Cloud turned around and looked at the brunette in the back of the empty room. Choppy, shoulder-length, chestnut locks framed a tan face with stormy blue eyes and full lips, but what fascinated Cloud the most was the scar between Leon's brows and the silent power that radiated from him.

"My apologies, Leon," Cloud said as he walked to his seat and slid into it, popping headphones into his ears at the same time; he laid his head down on the desk and peered over at Leon.

Leon noticed he was being watched and looked over at Cloud, raising an eyebrow in question.

The blonde smirked, "Nice scar," he said before he turned his head the other way and proceeded to go to sleep, turning up the music before he did so.

Leon watched him for a minute before he leaned over and brushed a stray lock into place.

"He's still the same," Vincent said from his desk at the front of the class.

The brunette looked up and the teacher and let his eyes soften momentarily, "I would hope so. Though this time around, things _will_ be different."

Red eyes widened slightly, "How so?"

Leon's face turned grim, "This time around I won't let him go. I refuse to lose him again."

Vincent chuckled, "Then let the fun begin."

Leon smirked as people began to file into the classroom, and he leaned back over toward Cloud and gently shook him awake.

Bright blue eyes glared at him from behind spiky, blond locks, "What?" he pulled out an earpiece and sat up, leather rustling.

"Class is going to start in a bout a minute."

"Ah," was all Cloud said and he pulled out a notebook and a pen.

Leon looked up at Vincent, who only smiled softly and went on taking attendance. Leon then leaned over and got Cloud's attention, "You said you liked my scar?"

Blue eyes twinkled in amusement, "Did I say that?"

A slender brow arched, "I wasn't hearing things."

Cloud shrugged and smirked, "It just seems to suit you. I don't know what it is that has me thinking that, but it suits you."

Leon looked around to make sure no one was looking, then leaned over so he was right by Cloud's ear. The blonde went to jerk away, but a gentle touch by Leon had him stopping.

"Maybe," Leon whispered in a sultry voice, "Someday soon I'll tell you how and why I got it."

Cloud shivered and looked at Leon who was watching him with a smoking, half-lidded gaze, waiting for a reaction.

Cloud smirked once more and leaned down until they were at eye level and barely an inch away from each other. "I can hardly wait," he whispered back, strange blue eyes glittering.

Leon was about to reply, but just then Vincent decided to intervene, "I hate to ruin the moment, you two, but if you could, please pay attention."

Cloud's grin was wolf-ish as he sat back up and looked at his uncle's lover, "Sorry, Valentine-sensei. He's just so delicious looking, I couldn't help myself."

Vincent chuckled at the look on Leon's face, "Then please wait until after class to molest your new friend, Sugisaki."

"Will do," Cloud said, giving Leon a wink before opening up his notebook and scribbling something down and giving the paper to Leon.

The brunette looked down at the slip of paper before he chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

'_This is going to be an interesting year_.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own kingdom hearts...

"Will you stop following me?" Roxas said for the millionth time, turning on Axel.

"Aw, c'mon, Gorgeous… Can't I eat lunch with you?" Axel pouted, green eyes glittering with barely contained amusement.

Roxas growled at him and spun on his heel, striding toward the table where his brothers were.

"Hey, Roxy!" Sora chirped, waving cheerfully at his brother, blue eyes flashing.

"You look pissed," Cloud said, swatting away Sora's other hand as it tried to steal his lunch.

"You would be too if you if you had _that_ following you around." Roxas gestured toward Axel as the redhead sauntered over to their table.

Axel smiled as he wrapped an arm around Roxas's waist, only to have it shoved away, "Yo. The name's Axel."

Sora and Cloud laughed as they introduced themselves, "You can eat lunch with us if you'd like, Axel," Sora said, ignoring the glare Roxas sent his way.

"Thanks, sugar. Don't mind if I do," Axel plopped down into the seat next to Roxas's, "So, how's your first day been, so far?" he asked the brothers.

"It's been interesting," Cloud murmured, strange blue eyes locking on something just past Roxas's shoulder, a sly smile forming on his otherwise expressionless face.

"Totally," Sora agreed, his eyes also locking on something beyond Roxas, his smile echoing Cloud's.

Roxas, curious, turned and saw two boys coming toward them. He turned back to his brothers, "Who are they?"

Sora and Cloud didn't seem to hear him, too focused on the two teens, so he turned to his living attachment, "Who are my brothers staring at?"

Axel grinned, "My buddies, Leon and Riku."

"Joy," the blonde muttered, running his hands through his wild hair.

"What?" Axel looked at his companion.

"When Sora and Cloud get that look in their eyes, something bad _always_ happens."

"Really?" green eyes widened, "They don't look like they're up to anything, just happy to see Leon and Riku."

Just then, Leon and Riku reached the table and Leon sat by Cloud while Riku took the seat by Sora.

"Hey, Axel," Riku said, aquamarine eyes focusing on the redhead, and Leon held up a hand in greeting.

"Yo. So you know Gorgeous' brothers?"

"Stop calling me that!" Roxas growled, blue eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Sora laughed and pointed to his brothers, introducing them to Riku, while Cloud did the same with Leon.

"So this is who you mean we'd eat lunch with." Riku said to Sora, noticing that Axel and Roxas were arguing over something and Leon and Cloud were watching the two, occasionally lending a comment to Roxas or Axel.

Sora chuckled, "Yeah. But I was only talking about my brothers."

"They seem interesting," Riku said, stealing Sora's soda.

"Hey! Give that back," Sora snatched at his soda, but Riku laughed and held it just out of his new friend's reach.

"Try and get it," Riku taunted, aquamarine eyes glittering in outright amusement.

Sora pouted, his eyes narrowing as he made another swipe for his soda and missed.

"C'mon, Sora. You can do better than that," the silver-haired teen cooed.

A low growl welled up from Sora's throat and his eyes flashed as he looked at Riku. The entire table went quiet, but Riku and Sora didn't notice. Riku chuckled, not in the least bit threatened, and took a swig of the brunette's soda before handing it back.

"So, you're a Were, eh?"

Sora shot Riku a quick feral grin and let his eyes bleed to an ice blue, saying "Maybe."

"Sora." The word was quiet, but said boy heard it and turned to look at Cloud, "What did Cid say?" the blonde's voice was a growl of disapproval and Leon felt a shiver of need slide down his spine at Cloud's tone.

Sora grinned while Roxas snickered behind a hand, for the moment forgetting about his clingy classmate, "Don't worry about it, Riku won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Nope, your secret's safe with me."

Sora smiled at his friend while Cloud just sighed and turned back to Leon, "Sometimes I don't know what I'm going to do with them…"

Leon's eyebrows arched up, "Really?"

Cloud nodded, "We're supposed to keep what we are a secret, but _noooo_, Sora and Roxas like to go prancing around in their furs…it's tiring."

Leon chuckled, "It can't be that bad…"

"It's not," Roxas spoke up, grinning, "The only bad thing is being in the middle of a forest with nothing on."

"Kinky," Axel said, putting his hand under the table and on Roxas's inner thigh, slowly sliding his hand up.

The blonde turned beet red and turned, socking Axel in the face.

The redhead reeled from the blow and talk at the table ceased automatically. Axel look at Roxas with wide emerald eyes, "You hit me," he whispered. Hurt shown plainly in his pretty eyes.

Roxas felt a brief flash of guilt before he let anger swell up again, "I hardly know you, asshole. You ever touch me like that again, I'll do more than hit you in the face," pure, unrestrained power washed over Axel before Roxas turned stalked away, nothing human about the way he moved.

Sora sighed and looked at Cloud, "We should go after him before he destroys something."

Cloud nodded and stood up. He looked at Axel, "You deserved that," he turned to Leon, "See you after lunch."

As he walked away, Sora gathered up his and Roxas's things, "Sorry I can't stay, Riku. But when Roxas gets mad like that, things break."

"Eh, don't worry about it, Sora. You'll just have to make it up to me sometime," Riku smiled charmingly at the brunette.

Sora smiled brightly and waved before he walked off, out of the cafeteria.

Riku's smile faded once Sora was gone and he turned to Axel who had raised a hand and was gingerly touching his jaw, where a bruise was beginning to form on his pale skin, "What the hell were you thinking? You've only known him a day, Axel, a _day_."

"I've waited two hundred years-"

"Well so have we," Leon interjected, "but you don't see Riku and me jumping their bones, now do you?"

"Well no, but-"

"Then why can't you _wait_?"

"I'm sorry." Axel whispered.

Leon and Riku sighed in unison, "It's alright, Axel. But I think you should at least apologize to Roxas and pray that he forgives you."

"Yeah," Axel replied, "I just couldn't help but remember that he used to like it when I did that."

Riku grimaced, "too much information, Axel."

Leon grunted his agreement and said, "Vincent said they were still the same, but in the short time since I've known Cloud, I think he's wrong."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the three friends headed out of the cafeteria. Riku turned to Leon with bored eyes, "Well, duh. They're werewolves. Last time we knew them, they were human."

"Other that that they seem perfectly normal," Axel said, on the other side of Leon.

"That's not what I meant," Leon said, replying to Riku's answer. The brunette turned his stormy eyes on Axel and said "On the surface, yes. But I can't help but sense something darker about them."

Axel laughed, "Please, those three – evil? Never in a million years."

"I never said evil, I said darker," Leon glared at his friend, "It's just a feeling I have. Give it some time and we'll see if I'm right."

Both Axel and Riku gave Leon a strange look but nodded their agreement.

"Honestly, Sora," Cloud scolded his brother as they were walking home, "I can't believe you told him what we were!"

Sora huffed and glared at his older blonde sibling, "Oh please. A lotta harm it did. Riku said he'd keep it a secret."

"And you've known him how long? A day?" Roxas growled, still pissed about Axel's little stunt at lunch. He had made a point of ignoring the steamy redhead.

Cloud sighed and looked at Roxas, "It's two weeks 'til the full moon. You really need to control your temper.

The other blonde turned gleaming eyes on his brother, "Tell that to him. He should have tried getting fresh with me. And on the first day!"

The three brothers reached their house and Sora stopped in front of the door, blocking the path into the house, "Why don't we go for a run after we finish our homework? Just a couple of blocks so Roxas can cool off?"

"That sounds fun. Mind if we join you?"

All three siblings turned toward their neighbor's house and saw Riku, Leon, and Axel standing there.

"You live there?" Sora asked, shock evident in his features.

"Riku chuckled, "We moved in with my older brother and his boyfriend. They shouldn't be home 'til later and we have nothing to do…"

Leon and Riku looked expectant while Axel looked uneasy.

Sora shot Roxas an evil grin before turning back to Riku, "You guys can join us. We just have to do our homework, so give us an hour."

"No prob. C'mon guys."

As they walked into the house, Roxas turned on Sora and snorted, "I thought this run was going to calm me down."

The brunette smirked, "Oh, it will, trust me."

Roxas said nothing at this, just stormed past his brothers and into the house.

Cloud sighed and turned to his youngest brother, "What are you doing? You know that's gonna drive him crazy."

Sora's smirk widened, "Exactly. You can tell he wants Axel. I'm just pushing him that direction."

Cloud sighed again and followed his brother into the house, "I hope you know what you're doing."

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas growled as he purposely jogged ahead of his brothers and their companions.

_Why _did Sora have to invite the three stooges along? He was supposed to calm down, not restrain himself from using his bare hands to rip Axel to pieces. But what was bothering him more than the redhead was how Riku had known what they were. How could a mere human have known they were Weres just by a growl from Sora? Sure it was menacing, but no one should have been able to tell. No one human.

"Yo, Roxy!" Sora called out, "Slow down a bit. Some of us can't keep up."

The blonde looked over his shoulder and saw Axel, Leon and Riku puffing along behind Cloud and Sora.

"I ain't slowing down. It's not my fault if they can't keep up."

Sora growled and sped up, darting in front of his brother, causing Roxas to stop.

"What the hell, Sora?"

"Stop being an ass, Roxas. I'm just trying to help you make friends. You could try and be a little nicer."

At this point, everyone else had caught up were catching their breath.

"Unlike you, Sora, I don't _want_ to make friends. So I don't see a point in being nice." Roxas growled back, sidestepping Sora.

Cloud turned to Leon, "This is what I meant at lunch."

The brunette nodded in sudden understanding, and the sound of snarling wolves brought their attention back to Sora and Roxas.

Sora's canines had lengthened considerable and he was sporting a bloody lip, "Do not threaten me, _ever_!" And he swiped his hand across Roxas's face and the blonde howled in pain and rage. He launched himself at his brother and Cloud howled and grabbed his two brothers by the scruffs of their necks, "Take it to the woods," he snarled at Sora, his own canines lengthening with the thirst for a good fight, but he held back, "If anyone sees you,_ I_ will deal with you. Am I understood?"

His answer was a few snarls and growls. Satisfied with their answers, he let them go, watching them disappear into the woods. Coldly he turned to the three humans behind him, "I suggest you go home and lock your doors."

"Are you going after them?" Leon asked.

"No. I'm going home to inform Cid about this. It's two weeks 'til the full moon and I do. Not. Need. This." Cloud ran a hand furiously through his blonde spikes, "This is getting ridiculous," he muttered to himself walking past Leon, Riku, and Axel.

"Yo, Blondie," Axel called after Cloud and the blonde paused, turning to look at the redhead with raised eyebrows, "Will they be alright?"

Cloud smiled softly, "They'll be fine until Cid gets a hold of them. But it's not my problem to deal with. And besides, you've known us only a day, so why would you care?"

None of them could – or would – answer and Cloud, seemingly satisfied with that, turned back around and began jogging back home.

When he was out of sight, Riku turned to Leon, "I see what you meant at lunch."

Axel looked at the two friends, "Do you think it'll be alright?"

Leon sighed and looked up at the sky, "I hope so."

In the two weeks 'til the full moon, Leon, Riku and Axel noticed Cloud, Sora and Roxas's tempers rise, though Axel noticed it well before the other two did.

**Flashback**

_It was two days after the incident in the cafeteria and Axel had finally gotten the balls needed to apologize to his blonde classmate. _

"_Hey, Gorgeous!" Axel said cheerfully, plopping down in his seat beside Roxas, "And how are we this fine Wednesday morning?"_

_All he got in response was a glare from behind blond locks and a low, warning growl._

_Axel sighed inwardly and gently placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder, "Look, about the other day –" but he was abruptly cut off as Roxas shoved Axel's hand off of his shoulder, "I told you to never touch me again," he snarled at the redhead._

"_Sorry, but as I was saying –"_

"_Look, Red. Just leave me the fuck alone, alright?"_

"_But I just wanted to say I was sorry!" Axel said, emerald eyes narrowing in agitation._

"_I don't care," Roxas said, standing up. He grabbed his things and walked out of the room._

"_Damn, Axel," Demyx called out from a corner of the class, "What'd you do?"_

_  
"Nothing, dumbass." Axel said, looking in the direction Roxas had gone._

**End Flashback**

But now that it was the day of the full moon, Roxas, Sora and Cloud were extremely fidgety waiting for darkness to fall.

"Yo, Sora. Careful there, or you might fall out of your chair," Axel laughed at the bouncing brunette. He had taken to sitting between Riku and Leon, leaving Roxas all by his lonesome, just like he wanted.

Riku nodded his agreement, "You should try to calm yourself down, Sora. Don't want your teachers thinking you're on something."

At that Sora stopped bouncing and turned to look at Riku, something akin to a purr erupting from his throat, "Oh, but I _am_ on something. And it feels _sooo_ good."

Aquamarine eyes widened as a pale blush stained his cheeks and he heard Cloud chuckle. Riku turned to look at the blonde.

Leon looked at his friend as well, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just can't wait for tonight," his voice turned husky. "The absolute rapture of running loose, the change, the sheer _pleasure_ of it," Cloud sighed in pleasure and Roxas and Sora growled in agreement and anticipation. Leon felt himself heating up at what Cloud said, thinking back on the past…

_Laughing, bright blue eyes as Cloud ran through the forest, just dodiging out of Leon's grasp, "C'mon Squall, I know you're faster than that!!"_

_Moans, gasps of pleasure as Leon pounded Cloud into the soft grass and leaves beneath them. Hands running up and down his body, looking for something to hold onto as pleasure racked Cloud's body…_

_Blood everywhere, he was running through the halls looking for Cloud, searching, searching…_

"Leon?"

Concerned blue eyes looked into his own, "Are you okay, Leon?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah," Leon replied, "Just remembered something from a while ago, that's all."

They could feel her call out to them, Mother Moon, their goddess, their protector.

Cid could see the brothers were eager to get out and play so he gave them the 'be careful' speech before he let them go.

The blonde man sighed as he watched them go yet again, praying to the deities that they would be safe. Cid felt a pair of slim, strong arms circle his waist and chest, and he was pulled against Vincent's little frame, "They'll be fine, Highwind," the brunette said, letting his lips graze Cid's tan neck.

Cid chuckled and pressed himself fully against his lover, giving him full access to his neck. Vincent took full advantage of this, nipping and suckling the delicate flesh, thoroughly enjoying the groans he was hearing, just before his canines lengthened and he gently sank them into Cid's neck. The other man cried out in pleasure and rocked back against Vincent as he sucked at the wound before swiping over it with his tongue and closing the bite mark. He held a panting Cid until he was sure he cold stand and then grasped his hand, leading him down the hall toward the bathroom, "I want to show you something," he said, pushing open the bathroom door.

Cid gasped.

The room was filled with cinnamon and vanilla scented candles, and rose petals littered the floor and surface of the tub that had been sunk into the ground, "It's beautiful, Vin."

The vampire chuckled and pulled his mate into the bathroom, "I thought we should celebrate being together for two hundred years. Don't you think?"

Cid only smiled and tackled Vincent, both of them falling to the floor in a laughing tangle of limbs.

"I'll take that as a yes," Vincent's voice was husky as he ran his hands up Cid's back, then ripped the shirt open and ran his nails down his lover's back, feeling Cid shiver against him.

Cid groaned against Vincent's neck and rolled them over, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist, and thrust up, grinding their erections together.

"Can't wait 'til we get into the bathroom, can you?" Vincent asked through clenched teeth as he ground down, making Cid cry out.

"I never was very patient when it came to you and sex, Vin."

A chuckle, "But that's what I love about you," Vincent said, as he began ripping Cid's clothes away, getting frustrated with the clothes obstructing his view of Cid's gorgeous body, "I'm going to make you scream tonight."

Leon, Riku and Axel heard the three howls from the backyard and sighed.

"What's wrong with you three?" Sephiroth asked from the doorway, a sleepy Zack molded to his side.

"They probably want to go play with their boyfriends," Zack said before burying his face in his boyfriend's neck.

"They're not our boyfriends, "Riku snapped, without turning around.

"But they will be," Axel said, putting a hand on Riku's shoulders.

"We want to get to know them first," Leon added, "But there are things we need to figure out."

This caught Sephiroth's attention and he nudged Zack, who groaned and allowed the silver-haired man to lead him over to the three friends. Once Sephiroth sat down, Zack plopped down between his knees and rested his head against his lover's chest.

"Why do you say that?" Sephiroth asked.

"There's something different about them," Leon said "A little darker."

"Well, I would think so. They're Weres."

Axel shook his head, "It's not just that."

In the distance, howls sounded again.

"Then what?" Zack said.

"That's just it, we don't know."

"Have you talked to Cid and Vincent about it?"

"We were going to, but today's their anniversary, so we decided to wait."

Sephiroth nodded, "Reasonable. C'mon Zack, time for bed."

Zack perked up, "Do we get to play?" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Riku's brother chuckled as he stood up, bringing Zack with him, "I thought you were tired?"

"Not anymore, Sephy-chan…"

As the two headed inside, Sephiroth said over his shoulder, "Don't worry about it too much. It'll all work out in the end."

Riku watched his brother disappear from view, and sighed once again, "Who wants to go for a walk?"

"I do," Leon and Axel said, not wanting to be Sephiroth and Zack and their idea of 'fun'.

Three wolves ran side-by-side through the woods, weaving between trees and jumping over fallen logs, letting the adrenaline rush through their veins, driving them on until the sun began to rise and they collapsed in exhaustion in a clearing.

Sora, Roxas and Cloud transformed back to their human forms, panting and sweating.

"Cid…should be here… soon. Right?" Sora asked, loving the feel of the grass beneath his naked back.

"Yeah," Cloud said, curling into a ball, "Right now, we should get some sleep though."

Sora could barely nod as sleep began to take over and Roxas had already fallen asleep, and soon enough, both were doing the same, not caring that they were nude.

About five minutes later, Leon, Riku and Axel walked into the clearing and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Well," Axel said cheerfully, "I can see why Cid sent us here."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Roxas groaned, trying to avoid the sunlight and he turned, snuggling further into his warm, breathing blankets.

'Wait. Breathing?' Roxas thought,managing to crack open an eye.What the blonde saw made him sit up in an unfamiliar, king-sized bed, Axel asleep beside him; an arm wrapped around his waist.

"What the fuck?!" he screamed, startling the redhead out of his slumber.

"Woah, calm down, Gorgeous," Axel said removing his arm from Roxas' waist, "Cid told us to bring you guys over here. We didn't have anywhere to put you so we paired you off. Sora's with Riku and Cloud is with Leon."

Roxas calmed down considerably at hearing this and Axel let out a sigh of relief, "If you want breakfast just let me know," the redhead said, getting out of bed and stretching, the sweats he was wearing barely hanging on his slim hips, and Roxas felt himself blush

Axel turned around and smiled softly the droopy-eyed blonde, "you should get some more sleep, though. you still look exhausted." He gently pressed Roxas back into the sheets and covered him up, "I'll wake you up in a few hours okay?"

As he started toward his bedroom door, Roxas' soft voice called him back.

"Hey, Axel?" He turned around, "I'm sorry I was such an ass too you."

Axel's eyes widened and he walked back to the bed, "It wasn't you're fault, Gorgeous. I was the one who groped you on your first day," he sat down on the edge of his bed and Roxas looked at him:

"You might want to explain that one to me."

"Ever heard of instant attraction," Axel asked, watching as Roxas' face turned bright red, "What can I say? Theres just something about you," he stood up, "now go back to sleep."

He was about to walk to the door again but Roxas called him back. Sighing he turned back around, "What?"

"You still look tired yourself," Roxas pointed out, noting the way Axel's eyes weren't entirely focused.

"Yeah, but I'll just crash later is all."

Roxas arched a brow, "The bed is big enough."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Look, it's your bed so get in." Roxas' tone left no room for argument, so Axel conceded, climbing back into bedand settling down in his favorite spot and he sighed as the warmth of the blankets and Roxas surrounded him. As he began to fall asleep again, the redhead instinctivly shifted closer to Roxas side.

The Were sighed, "You just dont give up, do you?"

Axel's chuckle vibrated through Roxas' neck and sent tingles racing down his spine, "I don't like to give up."

"Just shut up and go to sleep, Red."

Axel only nodded and the arm he had around his compnions waist tightened and Roxas in turn snuggled closer.

Cid groaned as he woke up, blinking back the stars that he saw when he opened his eyes.

A soft chuckle was heard to his left as Vincent ran a hand down his blonde lovers chest, "sleep well?"

Cid grinned at the brunnette and grabbed him, pulling Vincent over his body, "the best."

Vincent kissed the man beneath him, "I'm glad. I gave you quite the workout last night," He paused, then smirked, "though apparrently it wasn't enough."

The grin that Cid had turned feral, "Darlin', it ain't ever gonna be enough. And a little mornin' lovin' is sounding mighty good right now."

Vincents eyes flashed, "I agree."

"Your burning them!" Roxas shouted, running to the stove and shoving Axel out of the way as the pancakes he was trying to cook caught fire. He grabbed the pan and thrust it into the sink, turning on the cold water, and staunched the flames. The blonde sighed and ran a hand through his hair before shutting off the tap and resting against the edge of the sink. A hand ran feather-light up his back as Axel stepped up behind him.

"Sorry. It's been awhile since i cooked something and I thought you might like some pancakes."

Roxas turned and looked up into apologetic emerald eyes, "It's alright. I can make them." The werewolf turned away and gathered up the batter placing it in a clean skillet. A few minutes later he handed Axel the bowl telling him to put it in he sink. The red-head watched Roxas cook them breakfast and couldn't resist dipping a finger into into the leftover batter and running it down the blondes neck. He quickly set down the bowl and wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist, pressing fully agianst his backside.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked, trying half-heartedly to pull away from his 'offender'.

"Eating batter," was the sultry reply before Roxas felt something warm and wet take the same path the batter had, with little nips and kisses in between. Roxas moaned and Axel's grip tightened briefly then ran up and down his sides before turning his captive around. All Axel had to do was look down into those smokey blue eyes and he was lost. Roxas smirked and ran a hand down the redheads chest before shoving him into the chair behind them.

"What was that for?!" Axel growled, annoyance evident in his voice.

"You should know better then to think you could get away with that."

Axel pouted, "I can't help it if i was tempted. It's you're fault for looking so delicious."

Roxas shot him a feral grin, "I know I'm delicious. I didn't think you'd be after me if i wasn't."

Axel stood up and began to inch closer, "You're right bout that, Gorgeous." He casually leaned down and licked away a stray bit of batter on his companions neck and felt the blonde shiver, "You will be mine, Roxas. And when you are, I'll never let you go."

Roxas shivered at the use of his name (Axel had yet to use it), but refused to give in: "You'll have to catch and tame this wolf if you want me that badly."

Axel chuckled and turned off the stove behind the Were, "Oh, I'll catch you alright, but I think I'll keep you wild."

Roxas pressed against Axel and ran nimble fingers through fiery locks, "Then you might want to start on the wooing, Red, 'cuz I ain't that easy to catch." Suddenly, he flipped over Axel's head and landed on the opposite side of the kitchen and walked out, swinging his hips as he went.

In that moment, Axel developed a nosebleed.

Cid looked up from his place on the couch with Vincent as Cloud, Sora, and Roxas walked into the house.

"Have fun?" He asked.

Roxas smirked, "Depends on what you mean by 'fun,'" and he turned and walked up the stairs to his room.

"Since when is Roxas in a good mood?" Vincent asked.

"Since he woke up this morning and decided to give Axel a run for his money," Sora chirpped, bouncing over to the couch and plopping down on Cid's lap.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup."

"And Sora and I are planning on doing the same." Cloud said, taking a seat beside Vincent, "These neighbor boys have no idea what they are getting themselves into."

Cid burst out laughing and Vincent chuckled, "You got that right. Though you have no idea how much those three love a good chase."

Just then Roxas walked into the room and the grin on his face was anything but innocent, "Then lets make them come begging."

Two identical grins lit up the other brothers faces and Roxas, Sora and Cloud began to plan.

End Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Turning the Tables 

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Monday found Leon, Riku and Axel following behind they're neighbors and trying to suppress nosebleeds. Sora, Roxas and Cloud were wearing form-fitting Mandarin tanks and short leather shorts with fishnet stockings, leather garters to hold them up, and leather boots that went to the knees.

Roxas looked over his shoulder at Axel and smirked, "You need a tissue Red? You're bleeding a bit."

Axel turned the color of his hair and a hand darted up underneath his nose to stop the flow of blood, "I'b fine."

The blonde in front of him just chuckled and kept walking.

-------

All through the day Axel had to endure the catcalls and whistles that Roxas got. Though noone dared anything with the way Axel glared at them.

"Yo, Red." Roxas said during their fourth period.

"What?"

"Just curious. What is it you like most about what I'm wearing?" He leaned in so that he was whispering into the redheads ear, "Is it the shorts," his hand ran feather light down Axel's thigh - "or maybe the shirt," - his other hand slipped inside his shirt, playing along soft, pale skin, - "or maybe it's the boots," and his leg swung over Axel's lap, sliding himself into place.

Axel's breath caught in his throat and he struggled to keep the blood in his brain from rushing south, "This makes what i did look innocent."

Roxas' chuckle was low and sultry, "Trust me, I'm anything but innocent."

"I noticed," And he groaned silently, hands going to Roxas' thighs as the blonde shifted.

"You liked it when i did that, didn't you? It made you want to scream."

Something in the way Roxas said this had Axel looking into dark eyes that had nothing to do with lust or desire, "Roxas?"

Roxas blinked and then laughed, sliding out of the redheads lap as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Before Axel could blink, Roxas was gone.

-------

"You did what?!" Cloud shouted at Roxas. The three brothers were on the roof ditching class.

"Don't worry about it, Cloud," Roxas said, " I don't even think he noticed the extreme past tense."

"This is great!" Cloud seethed, "While we're slipping up and letting secrets out, lets tell them what we really are! That we aren't werewolves, but something entirely different!"

Sora stood up, "Calm down, Cloud."

The blonde spun on his younger brother, "No! If they ever figure this out, then we'll have to tell them that we were never human! That we are older than them by about a thousand years!"

A slap to the face had Cloud flying into the wall, " When I said calm down, I meant it," Sora said quietly, " They will find out when we want them to find out. For now, let's let them think that we are Werewolves and they Vampires. Vincent and Cid will help to dismiss any doubts and suspicions they have. We only have six months until he comes. And by then we need to have them on our sides along with our other allies."

Roxas and Cloud were both staring wide-eyed at their brother.

"This is the most sense you've made in a while, Sora," Roxas said and Cloud noeed as he stood beside Roxas, "What caused you to have this epiphany?"

Sora's answer was simple: "I love him. I won't lose him agian."

The two blondes smiles were affectionate as they thought of their destined. Eventually Roxas sighed, "We need to go see Cid and Vincent."

"Yeah," Sora and Cloud said in unison and all three laughed as they made their way back inside. On the way down the stairs, Sora apologized to Cloud for hitting him.

"Don't worry about it. I was acting crazy."

---------

"I swear it!" Axel insisted as he told Leon and Riku about what had happened during fourth period, "I swear he knows the past!"

"It's not possible. He wouldn't even dream about it," Leon said calmly.

"We need to tell Sephiroth about this," Riku interjected, "He might know what to do. And you know Zack can tell if they know anything, what with him being a telepath and all."

Leon considered it for a while before nodding, "Lets do that and see what Zack says. We'll go from there."

Axel and Riku nodded and the three headed back to they're classes not noticing the three pairs of blue eyes watching them from the shadows.

End Chapter 5

A/N: Muahahahahahaha... Bet you weren't expecting that!! Review please! Yeah it's kinda short but it gets better!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meetings and New People

_

_

_

_  
_

Cid and Vincent sat at the table in the staff room and listened to the three brothers recite what had happened throughout the day.

"I think its time to start calling in the others. Time is starting to run out, we only have a year left," Vincent said quietly, "playtime is over. I know we haven't been here long enough for you to re-acquaint yourselves with your old lovers, so forgive me for cutting it even shorter. I know we need them in the battle to come and that they must know who and what you are to do that; but I think you should go on letting them think you three are Werewolves for the next couple of months. Cid and I will go talk to Sephiroth and Zack after classes are done and see what they can do to keep Riku, Leon and Axel from asking too many questions."

The brothers nodded in agreement, finding no room to argue with the Vampire. It was the most he had spoken in a long while and they could see he was agitated because Chaos, his other half, was peeking through.

Cid laid a calming hand on his lovers shoulder and the immortal seemed to calm down somewhat. The scruffy blond looked at his nephews before smirking. "You three are going away for a week. We need you to collect Demyx, Zexion, Xaldin, and Xigbar."

Protests rose up from the brothers but were quickly silenced by a snarl and snap of teeth from Vincent, "shut it! You three are going to go get them and that final!"

"But that's going to take longer than a week!" Sora groaned into his hands, and Roxas nodded his agreement.

"Actually, no it won't," Cid said rather smugly, a smirk gracing his rugged features, "Ya see, I talked to Zack and since he had seen them before it wasn't hard for him to track them down."

Three sighs of relief were set free as a crisp sheet of paper was slipped across the table to them.

"You leave tonight and I want a call when you reach one of the four, am I clear?"

"Yeah," the reply was uttered in unison by Cloud, Roxas and Sora.

"So after school go home and pack the things you absolutely must take and we'll pull your swords out of the safe," Cid said, "and we'll also have Zack or Sephiroth call in Angeal and Genesis, their old buddies from SOLDIER."

The brothers nodded in understanding and stood up.

"See you after school," Roxas growled, stalking out of the room without looking back. The other two followed after their brother pausing to shoot Cid and Vincent warm smiles as the left.

"Ya know," Cid said, "it's a good thing we bought a big house."

Vincent chuckled, "yes it is."

////////

Lunch time came around and Sora, Roxas, and Cloud decided to go sit under the giant willow tree in the courtyard, instead of the table they shared with their neighbors. From their place under the tree, they could see Axel, Riku, and Leon look around for them before each person scowled and sat down.

"I hate doing this to them," Sora said around a mouthful of food and Cloud nodded in agreement.

"I don't think it helps that we were hitting on them earlier today, either." Roxas said, "I mean I was literally in his lap in fourth period for Christ's sake! And one slip of the tongue and its all blown to shit!" He slammed his tray down and stood up, grabbed all his things and stormed off. Sora and Cloud watched Roxas leave with something akin to sorrow in their eyes.

////////

"I told you something was off!" Axel declared after he sat down at the lunch table. There was triumph in his viridian eyes.

"But it just doesn't make any sense," Riku insisted, running his fingers through his silvery hair, "I _saw_ Sora die that time! So there's no way in Hell that they can know anything, or be as old as us!"

Leon nodded in agreement with Riku, "None of it makes any sense. And anyway, you're getting worked up over something he said in a strange tone of voice, while in your lap? Maybe it could be he's horny? Did you ever think of that?"

"All I'm saying is that something doesn't feel right. You weren't there, you didn't see his eyes. And trust me, there wasn't a speck of lust in those baby blues," Axel was adamant in his claim that something was off and it was starting to worry Leon.

"If it makes you feel better, we can talk to Zack after school and see if he knows anything."

Axel flashed him a lopsided grin in thanks before something outside caught his eye and he stood up, grin gone; "I gotta go. See you after class."

Riku and Leon looked on in curiosity as Axel grabbed his stuff and practically flew out of the cafeteria, a hard glint in his eye, "that was weird."

////////

"Yo! Blondie!"

Roxas stopped walking and looked over his shoulder to see Axel running down the hall after him. He felt a rush of alarm, and turned to keep walking, but, at that moment he felt a warm hand grab his upper arm and spin him around. His eyes locked with Axel's and all Roxas could see in those viridian depths was anger.

"What the fuck is your problem, huh? You practically molest me in fourth period and then just suddenly ignore me?" Axel's voice rose with each question until he was shouting in Roxas' face.

Roxas growled and jerked his arm away from Axel before hissing, "You wouldn't understand."

Axel lowered his voice, "then make me understand. I want to help you, Rox."

Roxas felt himself warm at that, but knew Axel wouldn't be able to help him. Not yet. And knowing that he wouldn't see him for a week bothered him. So he did what he shouldn't be doing right now, and grabbed Axel's hand dragging him into the nearest empty classroom.

Once inside he closed and locked the door before turning to the confused redhead standing behind him, "I should have done this when I woke up in your bed," he rumbled, stalking toward the not-so-confused-now-more-like-nervous Axel, who was backing up rather quickly. When Axel's rump hit the side of a teacher's desk, Roxas darted forward and shoved him down onto the desk, crawling up after him to straddle Axel.

"What the hell are ya doing Blondie?" Axel squeaked, though later he would say it was a manly squeak.

"Apologizing," was the short reply before Roxas ripped Axel's shirt open.

"Whoa-wait!" Axel sat up and stopped Roxas' wandering hands, "I don't want you to apologize to me like this. Okay, normally I wouldn't mind, but your acting strange," he looked into sad, cerulean eyes and cupped soft, pale cheeks, "what's wrong Roxas?"

"You can't help me, Axel, not right now. I can't tell you anything yet, but please; just trust me," His eyes were pleading with Axel to understand and not ask anymore. Something inside the redhead wanted to argue and pry, but the larger part, the part that had loved this man for centuries was telling him to trust Roxas, that he knew what he was doing and he would tell him in time.

"I do," Axel whispered, before leaning in to kiss Roxas softly on the mouth. He heard a sigh before Roxas was kissing back, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and pressing closer. The kiss was sweet and slow and conveyed feelings neither could say as of yet. The kiss steadily grew hotter as Axel's hands smoothed their way down his sides and reached around to cup his ass. Roxas groaned into the kiss and pulled back slightly to nibble on Axel's bottom lip before delving his tongue into the redhead's mouth and pushing his ass back into the gently squeezing hands.

The silk of Roxas' top felt good rubbing against his bare skin, and the leather shorts didn't do much to stop him from imagining how the skin of Roxas' ass felt. Pulling away from the kiss, he smirked at Roxas' flushed face before standing up and slamming Roxas back into the blackboard. The blonde gasped and wrapped his legs around Axel's waist, and latched teeth onto Axel's throat, biting hard enough to draw blood. Axel growled low in his throat and ground his erection against Roxas' making the blonde tip his head back in pleasure as he rocked against Axel's steadily increasing thrusts. They knew they were moving too fast, Gods they were moving way too fast, but they couldn't help it; they were drawn to each other. Roxas started moving faster against Axel, kissing him desperately, practically begging for his release.

Axel got the hint and pulled away from the blackboard, turning back to the desk and laid Roxas down, pulling away. The blonde whined deep in his throat but stopped when Axel reached for the button on his shorts and deftly unbuttoned it and pulled the zipper down allowing his cock to spring free of its confines. He groaned in appreciation and quickly pulled his top off as well so as not to dirty it. By the time Roxas was done, Axel had his own cock out and his shirt off as well. When the redhead leaned down Roxas wrapped his legs around a slim waist once again and arched up just as Axel leaned down. Their cocks rubbed together deliciously and both moaned hotly into each others mouths as they locked lips again.

At that moment the bell chose to ring signaling the end of lunch. Axel stopped and stared at the door, but Roxas quickly jerked his attention back to him with a firm tug of his erection, "I swear if you stop now, I will never speak to you again."

Axel smirked and leaned down to kiss the blond, "Wouldn't dream of it."

/////////

Cloud, Sora, and Roxas practically flew home, avoiding their neighbors as they left school, though no one noticed the heated look that passed between Axel and Roxas before the blond was dragged away by his brothers. Once they reached the house and were inside, they bolted up the stairs and ran to their rooms, throwing a bag together with things they would need for the week they were gone. After they had their things together they went back downstairs and into the living room where Cid and Vincent were waiting with a cello case that held their swords.

"Cloud, give your bags to Sora and Roxas, you'll be carrying the cello case," Vincent said, and Cloud nodded, handing his brothers his bags before taking the cello case.

There was a knock at the front door and everyone in the living room heard Riku's voice, "I _know_ they are home, I saw them running down the sidewalk!"

The brothers looked at Cid and Vincent in slight panic.

"Follow Vin out the back, I'll take care of the Vampires," Cid said motioning them to move. Vincent nodded and ushered the boys out of the house and into the back yard.

"There's a path in the woods just on the other side of the fence. Follow that north, and when you get to Traverse Town, take the train to Hollow Bastion. You have Xigbar, and the others numbers and addresses. Once you are far enough into the woods, you can transform. I suggest a panther or wolf."

They nodded in understanding and turned to vault over the back fence.

"Be careful. I heard that _He _has connections out there," Vincent warned.

"Thanks Vincent," Sora said, before jumping over the fence, Cloud and Roxas following suit with a wave.

Vincent stood in the back yard a little longer and listened as the rustling of leaves and branches slowly faded from his exceptional hearing and sighed before going back inside to see if his lover had gotten rid of the neighbors. When he got to the front room he saw Cid sitting on the couch rubbing his temples in frustration. Blue eyes opened when he noticed the presence of his lover.

"They left. Though it took a fight to get them to leave," he groaned, putting his head on Vincent's shoulder when the other man sat down. "I hope we're doing the right thing sending them out by themselves."

"They'll be fine. They are your nephews after all." Cid smiled up at the raven-haired beauty. He got a kiss to the forehead and a squeeze to the shoulder before Vincent stood up, "I'm going to call Sephiroth after I take a shower. You're more than welcome to join me." He sent a coy smile over his shoulder at Cid before disappearing down the hall leaving a trail of clothes that the blond man eagerly followed.

TBC….

A/N: Hey all! I know its been a while, and I apologize profusely and hand out Vincent wall scrolls and cid posters to you all! 3 My computer had crashed about two months ago and I just got it fixed, so I decided to post this up! And Chapter 7 is in the works!!!!!! I'm about three pages in on that one so hopefully it will be out soon!

Secondly: I know I haven't done this yet but I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: 4LLi3, kyofanfic, A Heartbroken Darkness, A tired Freshman, ilovewriting23, Life of Banishment, Yami Akurei, Kaxion, Siavahda, CLshadow, random-laughter, LazyAfternoons, Kira Sakura, JOkEr06, I want to read more, YaoiLover114, TheMadHatterMadigan, DemonGirl13, 13loves8loves9loves6, Silver Tears11, nobody360, PirateCaptianBo, DarkOne90000000000, Nyoko Iso, sabaKu-no-dark-neKo-chan, Cherry Sweet.x, BoredNeko, Alan's Only, s2 shouenen ai, Pure-Seduction, 0jadecat0, kishluver12, Unimaginable, Higuchimon, May All Your Bacon Burn, and Sora Keyblader.

My next Chapter will be dedicated to all of you and the people who have faved this story!!!!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
